Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: a RanmaDevil May CryTenchi Muyo crossover. Ranma is the son of the son of Sparta. Being which, he was born with demonic blood in his body. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Nodoka Saotome was still his mother. Formerly being Nadoka Misaki, what chaos ensues?
1. Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, and Sailormoon, Tenchi Muyo, Devil May Cry but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
/ \ - Chinese  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
***** = Another place  
------- = Another time**

************** Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle **************

Dante was running through an old run down neighborhood, guns swaying with the momentum of his hands, and the sword clashing against his backside. Not much could make this demon hunter, son of Sparda, run for his life as if it depended on it. Because, fact of the matter, it did. He was running from the one thing he was never ready to take on. With little effort, Dante ran up the side of a nearby wall and launched himself onto the rooftop of a convenience store and stared down at the street below. He was relieved when he saw a shadow running past the area he had used as a springboard waving a sword in the air. He sweat dropped when he heard some of the things it was saying about what it would do when it caught him. With a sigh, Dante dropped to his knees "Never again,.... I hope Trish wasn't watching"

A slight chuckling was heard from behind him as he whirled around and stared into the eyes of the one he was thinking of "I'm not just watching. I was having a good laugh when you were running from that mortal woman"

Shaking his head in slight mirth, Dante shrugged and holstered his weapons "Well, what can I say. I had to have a half demon son to carry on my legacy. Since me and you can't do that, I had to go with a mortal. I'm just surprised you understand"

Gaining a dangerous glint in her eyes, Trish smirked "Who said I understood? No, I know why you truly did it. It's because you get off doing 'THAT' with mortal women. Only because they think your the god of sex, and not the lowly demon you really are" She chuckled slightly when Dante flinched at the accusation.

------- Seven Years Later --------

Genma gripped his son by the collar as he lifted him into the air with little effort "Damn boy, get in the pit and learn that technique!"

The boy quivered slightly as his body shook with fear, cuts and bruises all over his body "D-Dad,... I don't want to! It's dark, and the cats hurt!"

Gripping his chest in mock pain, Genma fell backward onto the ground, losing his grip on the boy "Y-Your turning your back on your art? OH, how it shames me to have such a son!"

Sulking down to the ground, the boy sent a hurt look toward his father figure "Fine,...." He grudgingly stood up and walked toward the pit, falling in when Genma decided to give a helping hand. Or would that be foot,... anyways. Ranma laid at the bottom of the pit, the food tied tightly around his body, almost tight enough to cut off the circulation to his toes. He watched in mute shock as Genma lodged a large boulder over the hole and left him to defend for himself. At first, Ranma was only slightly afraid but now, when the growls and spits were being heard, he was deathly afraid for his life.

About a half hour passed by, as Genma sat on the side of the pit and fed his stomach with the remaining leftover Okinomiyaki *Hmm,... it's been quiet for a short time now. I wonder what happened* He moved to open the boulder when a strange shimmering of black energy smoked from under it. He backed away unsteadily as he contemplated running *If I do that,... Nodoka will kill me for sure!* With great courage, or great cowardice, Genma started toward the boulder as it lifted into the air with a push from the black energy. Tendrils seeped from the hole and crawled around the surface for miles. Making contact with one of them, Genma shuddered from the pure evil it put off. Around the world, Various people were realizing this new power.

****** Tokyo *******

Sailor Pluto turned from her student as they sat in her office, her eyes gaining a hard glint as she felt the new energy being released. Subconsciously she was waiting for a challenge like this, but she soon pushed it out of the way and thought of how hard it would be to battle. Making a mental note to check on it later, she turned back to the student "Ryoga Hibiki, you've fought with everyone since day one. I know you have a bad lifestyle, but if you don't shape up, then you will be expelled"

****** Hinata-sou *******

Trish was sitting on the floor and smiling at the girls before her "Well, I'm going on a tour. A tour that will take me to all the hot springs around the world. In the mean time, my nephew will be managing this run down place. Please be patient with him, he's been training to enter Toudai since he got out of high school. He won't be here for another year. But until then you and your daughters can stay here for as long as you wish. I will leave this place open for my sister to run." she gave another weak smile before running out the door and disappearing toward the dark energy.

***** America *****

Dante sheathed his sword and pulled out his guns, letting them blaze in the nighttime and shredding a nearby demon. He felt the pulse of power and was going to head toward it, when those damn demons showed up to stop him. He froze for a second as he realized what that meant. He holstered the weapons and triggered his demon side, phasing through the demons before jumping into the air, burning toward the dark energy. Bursting with speed that he didn't even recognize, Dante flew toward China *I have to get there before the demons do, I wasn't expecting him to be awakened so soon*

***** back with Genma *****

Genma was running through the forest, his legs moving faster than ever before. He tripped over a root and tumbled down the side of a small hill, landing into a pool at the base. He surfaced and tried to warn the man talking to him to run "GROWF grewf GROWF!" Blinking slightly, Genma looked at his hands, which were now paws.

The guide smiled suspiciously before holding a sign "Very bad sir, you fall in spring of drowned Panda. Tragic tale of panda who drown in spring one thousand year ago"

Genma looked at his hands once again and sighed in relief, if he was like this then his son would not recognize him *I hope he doesn't,.... What's this feeling?* He looked up and noticed that the guide was currently backing away from him, a terrified look on his face. He turned around to see what was scaring him so bad, and almost pissed his pond when he saw his son standing over him. Only that it wasn't exactly his son, the boy never had pitch black wings, or glowing eyes. His skin was never this black or red looking before, why now? Genma backed away from him slowly as a shadow landed where he once was.

Taking a few steps forward toward Ranma, Trish smiled gently "Ranma,.... It's been a while. Last time I saw you, you were just an infant." Ranma seemed to relax slightly when her soothing words reached his ears. She smiled when she saw this and nodded her head "We can't stay here, we have to meet your true father in America. Before it's too late" She seemed a bit baffled when Ranma didn't open his mouth to answer her, and just nodded. She shrugged it off before jumping into the air and sprouting wings. Ranma just watched her before he too took to the air, his wings flapping in the night time sky.

***** Nine Years Later *****

Dante, Trish, and Ranma were walking down an empty street. Each of them had their own weapons. Dante had Ebony and Ivory, and the sword Rebellion. Trish had twin short blades, and a single hand gun. Ranma had a large two-handed blade that was ruby red and had black blades. It was strapped to his back and hung just barely above the ground, making it around six feet tall. Dante looked over at Ranma and sighed *I don't know why Ranma decided on that particular demon to make a sword. It looks way to big for him* What Dante didn't know, is that Ranma used it to make himself stronger and faster. Also that Ranma could now use the Dandridge faster than he could Rebellion or even force edge. Giving Trish a nod, Dante walked over to Ranma "Are you sure you want to do this Ranma? I mean, you've only faced lower demons, never a demon master before. It could be dangerous, and you could die"

Glancing at Dante through blood red pupils, Ranma shrugged "How will I know otherwise if I don't try it. Also, what better time than the present while knowing that you and Trish are here if I need help." he then gave a wan smile and shrugged "Besides, those other ones are weak. I need something strong to test the new moves on"

Dante wanted to ask him about the moves he was talking about, but one of the buildings they were near exploded in black energy "Here they come" he looked over at Ranma and was shocked to see that he already had Dandridge out of the strap and was wielding it with only his right arm "If you get too hurt, fly away Ranma"

Ranma nodded before dashing toward the nearest demon with his sword held at the side "Here I come!" He side stepped a slash from the demon and swirled around with his sword at his side, slicing the demon in half. He then jumped in the air while still spinning and came down in the middle of a small group of the demons, decapitating two of them and slicing diagonally down another three. He brought his sword to his side again and then pushed it into the ground until it was buried over half way. He gave the remaining confused demons a sneer before his demonic aura sprung to life around him and focused down the blade into the ground causing fissures of energy to erupt under the demons "Dandridge ; Earth splitter!" He pulled the blade from the ground and arced it once more toward the demons on the top of a building "Energy WAVE!" The blade glowed a freakish blue as a beam of pure energy sliced through the corner of the building and causing it to explode. Sheathing the sword, Ranma walked away from the scene as pieces of demon and gallons of blood rained from the sky. Giving Dante a mocking grin "So Dante,.... remember our promise?"

After recovering from his surprise, Dante chuckled with amusement "Sure Ranma, go to Japan and get things tied up." He gave Ranma a bank card and smirked at his confusion "Did you think I didn't know you would pass this test? I knew from the day we made the agreement that you would, with bloody colors. This card holds a good deal of American dollars. Spend it whatever way you want,... think of it as a going away present." He gave Ranma a quick hug, which succeeded in making Ranma blush slightly. 

Trish shook her head sadly as she watched the site *The boy doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body,... he's only known bloodshed and combat since he was young. I hope my sister and her friends will be able to break that shell.* She then hugged Ranma gently and gave a small smile "Ranma,.. while I'm not your mother, I want you to know that I will always listen if you want to talk to someone. I too have a going away present for you" She reached down the front of her leather shirt and pulled out a card, tossing it to Ranma before both her and Dante disappeared in a burst of energy. Ranma smiled when he caught the card and figured out the spell they used to 'teleport' from the scene.

Looking at the card, he chuckled in shock and happiness *Misaki Shrine,.... how come I'm not surprised Trish knows of this place?* he smiled sadly while he gazed at the two items they left him with *I'm going to miss them,....* He was about to teleport to the last place he remembered near Japan, when something glimmering on the ground caught his attention. He walked over and picked up the item as a smile illuminated his face *Damn Dante,... always trying to get me to use these* He opened up the blood red trench coat he was wearing, and holstered twelve millimeter hand gun that was coated with a silver lining with a blood red handle. Looking closer, the words 'Angel of Death' was written in gold, hidden in the blood. Giving a shake of the head, he disappeared from view as well.

**** Jusenkyo, China ****

The guide was walking around the pools with a small smile on his face as he took a few steps toward his home *Good day, this one. No sirs fall in spring* He smirked as he opened the door to his apartment and was about to enter when he saw a bright flash of light and quickly turned around. He wasn't ready for what he saw, as Ranma lowered himself to the ground using wings of pitch black. Blinking a few times, the guide took a step back and looked fearfully at Ranma "W-What is Sir doing?"

Ranma turned his head and noticed the guide "Hello again. I was wondering,..... do you remember the panda that was with me the first time?" The guide nodded dumbly as Ranma's wings were still in sight. Ranma chuckled as he realized what was scaring the guide "Which way did he go?"

The guide just pointed toward a village in the distance "He go that way"

Ranma turned and noticed the village before smiling and bowing to the guide "Thank you very much, you've been very helpful." He started then walking toward the small village in the distance. When he was out of view from the guide Ranma started running, becoming a blur as he left afterimages of himself. 

Two women were sitting in front of the gate to the village that Ranma wanted to enter, bickering back and forth /I'm telling you that Khu Lohn could beat Puh Fume into the ground!\ She turned toward her companion and slammed the butt of the spear into the ground to accentuate her point.

Growling slightly at her friend, the other one followed up by slamming the spear into the ground as well /And I keep telling you that Puh Fume could wipe the floor with Khu Lohn\ they wanted to continue this conversation further, but a blur of black and red caught their eyes as it headed toward them /HALT!\

Ranma sensed the life forces and came to a standing stop right in front of them "Umm,.... Excuse me, I just need to ask some questions"

Both the girls looked at each other in confusion /This one speak Japanese,.... do you know how?\ the other girl shook her head as they sighed. Ranma looked between the two as they went about talking about something as if he wasn't even there /Should we get Khu Lohn?\

Ranma sensed a sudden movement behind him as he quickly side stepped and danced around the small body, gripping her neck in a tight hold "Is there a reason you attacked me,... old ghoul?"

Khu Lohn smiled at Ranma, not a particularly nice one, but a smile "Yes there is. I see Dante wasn't lying when he talked about your potential,... you have so much that it's stunning! Even in all my three hundred years, I haven't seen such potential."

Ranma released her from his hold and smiled sheepishly "Sorry,... but I'm sure that if you know Dante, you know what I went through to be so jumpy"

Khu Lohn chuckled and nodded "Fair enough young one, I do know of his demon hunting adventures. I take it you know how to kill them effectively?"

Give a shrug of his shoulders, Ranma smirked and arrogant one at her "I can hold my own"

Blinking slightly, Khu Lohn could've swore that he was a spitting image of Dante, only with red hair "Tell me,... how did you get red hair? The card I got from Dante said you had black." Ranma chuckled slightly as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, unconsciously making the girls blush. Khu Lohn noticed this and smiled to herself *He really is like Dante,.... I hope this one seeks the companionship of a mortal woman*

Getting unnerved at the attention he was getting from Khu Lohn, he shifted uncomfortably before asking "So umm,.... can I ask you something?" Khu Lohn was knocked out her day dream as she nodded to him "Did you see a fat Panda, or a man with a white gi with glasses?"

Growing a dark smile, Khu Lohn nodded her head "Yes. THAT man came through here,.... how do you know him?"

Matching Khu Lohn's smile with his own, and making her flinch "I believed he was my father up until I was six, and he tried to teach me the dreaded cat fist. That was when Dante's girlfriend came and got me. I still don't why I went with her, but I'm glad I did." Khu Lohn nodded her head and then noticed the two guards staring at them "Anyways,.... might we be able to talk inside? I came from a demon hunting exhibition and used a lot of powers"

Khu Lohn looked at Ranma and smiled "So you two share the blood of Sparda?" Ranma nodded his head with a slow pace, more fear than anything "Fear not Ranma, we don't attack you because of it. We only attack evil demons. As long as you stay in the good, you will be safe from us"

Blinking a little bit, Ranma chuckled "Who would be safe from who, if I were to go evil?" Ranma chuckled some more which made Khu Lohn shudder slightly "I'm just kidding. I'm not going to be anything like Genma, or those other demons."

Nodding her head in mirth, Khu Lohn hopped over to the gate /Open the gate for me and my guest\ she quickly got a nod for her troubles as the gates opened up wide, and let them inside "Well then, Son of Dante, Son of Sparda. Let us talk further in my home" Ranma smiled and nodded, following her inside of the village, ignoring or just not realizing the hungry looks of the women.

TO BE CONTINUED__________

I know this chapter was rushed, but I didn't want to explain it all right now. Ranma does have a 'REAL' sword, but for the moment a demon sealed blade will do. 

Dandridge's attacks :

1) Earth Splitter - Creates fissures of energy that tear the ground out from under the enemy  
2) Cyclone Cutter - Creates a miniature vacuum of wind and cuts the enemy to ribbons  
3) Flash Swipe - Speeds the user up by three times, in order to cut down the enemy  
4) Explosion Quarter - Causes the blade to super heat and burns the enemies alive with every knick.


	2. Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, and Sailormoon, Tenchi Muyo, Devil May Cry but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
/ \ - Chinese  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
***** = Another place  
------- = Another time**

************** Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle **************

Genma was sitting in the living room of the Tendo household, sipping on a cup of green tea while playing a game of Shogi with his friend "I couldn't believe my eyes Tendo. The boy attacked me for trying to teach him the art!" What he failed to mention is the cat fist techniques that he was trying to force onto Ranma "That ingrate boy of mine just up and attacked me for no reason, and knocked me into the Spring of drowned panda!"

Shaking his head in dismay, Soun started to cry "Saotome! HOW sad it is to have such a cowardly son!" He hugged Genma tightly "Don't worry my friend, you can stay here for as long as you need!"

Smiling to himself, Genma patted himself on the back for his great acting job "Oh Tendo! What bliss it is to have such a friend as yourself!"

***** China, Joketsu *****

Ranma danced around blows from the warrior he was fighting. He smiled as he folded his arms across his chest, taunting his opponent who was currently breathing hard. Ranma chuckled to himself and bowed to her "I see you are quite skilled, Khu Lohn" 

She caught her breath slightly before smiling to him "That's quite the honor coming from one like yourself, Ranma" Ranma raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked when she grimaced "Ranma-Sensei"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma smiled carelessly "Your the one who wanted to 'teach' me a thing or two. It was also your idea to bet on the outcome, what can I say other than, wake up at five o'clock in the morning tomorrow. Oh yes, and bring a pair of cruddy clothes, they are going to get destroyed in my wake" he gave her a chuckle and a dark grin, making her shudder.

She nodded her head and bowed to Ranma "Very well Ranma-Sensei" she then turned toward a tree behind her and chuckled "Pea Par! You can come out now" She smiled when a blushing Pea Par came out from a large oak tree that was behind them "I bet you didn't know she was there, huh Ranma?" She gave him one of her best arrogant smirks, which was shut down when Ranma laughed out loud.

Smiling at her, Ranma bowed and pointed to various places around the clearing "There's Li Mea, there's Si Elk, and there's Pu Fume" They all came out from behind the bushes, making Khu Lohn blush "What's the matter, wasn't paying attention to your surroundings? Tsk tsk, is this the best this village has to offer?"

Before any of the women could say anything, a scout came running into the clearing /Elder!\ She collapsed to the ground in a heap, bleeding profusely from open wounds /E-Elder! The Musk are attacking the village!\

Khu Lohn's face went pale as she pointed to Pu Fume /Take care of the scout, me and Ranma will go ahead and take care of the musk!\ She then looked toward Ranma, who was looking at her intensely "T-That is,.. if it's okay with you?"

Chuckling despite himself, Ranma nodded "It's the least I could do since you people put me up for the past week" He nodded as his aura burned, and his trench coat burned around his body. His eyes flashed dangerously as his sword burst into existence on his back. He nodded once again to Khu Lohn as he ran toward the village, leaving her behind in a wake of dust. She didn't start moving until she broke free from her trance, that the power Ranma gave off, left her in. He arrived first and surveyed the area, much to his disgust. Littered across the ground were bloodied corpses, that were horribly dismembered. Snarling to himself as Khu Lohn paced to his side "This is not the Musk's doing,,.... there are Troglodyte's in the area!"

Khu Lohn shuddered despite herself trying to hold an image "The ones that can only be destroyed by another demon" She shuddered once again when Ranma laughed darkly, and bared slight fangs "I see,.... I will try to get the villager's out"

Ranma shook his head as he pulled the sword from his sheath "There's no time, if I don't get there first, then they are already dead. Just get back to the clearing and gather the remaining ones that escaped." Khu Lohn was about to say something else when Ranma glared at her "DO YOU WANT TO DIE TOO!" She flinched back as she turned away and started to run "I'm sorry Khu Lohn,... but I've lost someone close to these bastards,... I don't want to lose my friends too" Khu Lohn nodded her head slightly as she continued down the path. Ranma chuckled and let his aura roll across the village, alerting the Troglodyte's to their next prey. Of course, since they were mindless, they would come after him first. Seeing how he was the better target. He wasn't disappointed when several pools of red appeared around him, and lifeless bodies rose up like marionettes. He jumped into the air as one of them sliced toward him, and he decided to end it quickly. Gripping his sword, he started to twirl it in a large circle, while falling from the air. When Ranma was right above the demons he sneered "Dandridge ; Cyclone CUTTER!" the torrents of wind, that the sword was cutting, were sent toward the monsters as they were tore limb from limb in a tornado like vacuum. Ranma looked around at his handy work, and chuckled, but quickly sobered when he realized there were only four Troglodytes *They couldn't have caused this mess by themselves,.... but who?* He started to walk through the village when he heard a crying voice ring from a nearby hut "Is anybody there!?!"

Sniffling answered his question as a voice called out "A-Are they gone?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow at the young sounding voice "Yes, I got rid of them all,... can you come out for me?" He watched the hut in a ready stance, his hand on the hilt of the powerful sword. He was shocked to see a beautiful girl around his age with purple flowing hair, wearing blood splattered clothes "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and immediately recognized him, and ran toward him, hugging him tightly "Ranma!" She started to cry as the days events played through her head /first they kill family, friends and everyone. Then Mu Tsu tried to protect me, and he died! T-Then,... Then I hid\ she looked away from him in embarrassment and surprise that she was telling him this.

Ranma nodded his head and embraced her gently / I understand,... It's going to be okay. Khu Lohn and a few of the others are safe away from here. I took down the Troglodyte's that were attacking the village \ He nodded a bit when the girl smiled a little, knowing her friends were okay / You must be Xian Pu, huh? \

She flinched back and nodded timidly / I am Xian Pu,... how do you know me? \

Smiling sadly, Ranma patted her head affectionately / I've heard all sorts of stuff from Khu Lohn \ Xian Pu blushes brightly and gives an almost whining moan. Ranma on the other hand became as as stiff as a board before grabbing Xian Pu and jumping to the side as a clawed hand burst from the hut behind him.

The hand was connected to a goat looking monster, who was shocked for a second before laughing "Congratulations,... you sensed my presence,... but that didn't stop me from inflicting pain on you!" he pulled his arm back as it dripped with blood, making Ranma growl slightly. Xian Pu gasped when she was grabbed, but now was shocked when there was blood gushing from his shoulder. Ranma screamed in pain as he felt the fibers of his flesh being stretched by the large fist. Xian Pu watched in fear as the monster tore into her savior, before flinching when the monster sneered at her "Hold your horses lady, I'll deal with you after I kill this sorry excuse for a demon" The demon gripped her by the leg and swung her around, throwing her like a rag doll through the nearby hut. 

Ranma saw this and got enraged, his eyes flaring a blood red that couldn't be denied the power of his heritage "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the goat man turned toward him and nearly fell down as Ranma's body stretched a foot, gained a black and red armor like coating, and sprouted wings of pitch black "I'LL KILL YOU!" he jumped into the air and flapped his wings, getting a steadiness for the air currents, before he brought his arm up and charged it with electrical energy. Rain started to fall in the land of the Joketsu, as Ranma's power called on the dormant weather. With speed unmatched, he burst forward and slammed the electrified fist through the goat's chest as it exploded from the backside. Ranma grinned at the goat "Take this message to your leader ; I won't be stopped" he then burned his power trough his arm, creating a wave of electricity that burnt the corpse to a crisp.

He heard some voices, and turned toward them to see Khu Lohn and her group staring at him in surprise before she stepped forward "R-Ranma? Is this your true form?"

Shaking his head in sadness, Ranma sighed "This is my demonic form. When I hit an plateau with anger, sadness, or flood myself with power. I will transform to this form to convert it to energy. This is the true curse of Sparda's offspring." With that said, Ranma bowed slightly before taking to the sky, flying toward Japan. Not realizing that his form doesn't bother them, but the power he has does. He flapped his wings fast and hard, crossing the sea of China in a matter of minutes, being a blur to anything that could've even tried to see him. 

*** Masaki Shrine ***

A small girl went about her business in the kitchen, as she prepared the breakfast for the family. With a sigh, she put down the spoon and rested her head on the table. The little girl in question, had wise eyes that were brimming with unshed tears as she recalled the night before *Why,.. why did Tenchi choose Ryoko and Ayeka over me?!?! Was it because I'm actually dead,... or was it because me and Tsunami finally merged?* She felt a twitch in the back of her mind, but quickly pushed it away as the tears renewed. She failed to realize that shadows through the house, began to shift and transform into monstrous creatures made of pure evil. Sasami sighed as she laid her head on the table, her tears pooling in her arms. She sniffled slightly before sitting up and looking around the room when she heard something *That's weird,.... Katsuhito-san and Washu-Chan aren't due back from Tokyo for another two days* Her thoughts then wondered onto 'OTHER' thoughts, as she began to shake with fear *W-What if it's,.... the repo-men? Did Katsuhito forget to pay the rent!?!* She quickly brought her hand to cover her mouth when a bloodied corpse of a monster walked in through the opening. Almost to the point of crying, Sasami shook with fear. 

As the bloody monster waltzed toward the frozen Sasami, Ranma walked through the back door "Excuse me,...." he looked at the girl and then at the demon, who was starting to take steps back when he saw the son of Dante "What's up?" He walked over to the little girl and offered a small smile "Are you okay?"

Momentarily forgetting about the monster, Sasami looked over at Ranma in confusion "What?" She blinked for a second before smiling "Oh yes, I'm fine." When she finally took in Ranma's features, her heart started to beat wildly as both Tsunami and Sasami felt the need to blush. Ranma smiled at her when he noticed her blush, then he turned back toward the monster.

When she noticed him walking toward the creature, she became so worried that she was afraid she would die "No! Don't go near it! Please!" Ranma stopped and looked at the girl in confusion, and tried to hold back the awe as the once little girl, shifted and transformed into a tall and beautiful blue haired woman. To Ranma, she seemed to be reeking of divinity, but he quietly kept it to himself as she started toward him "Please,... allow me" Ranma nodded his head and stepped out of the way as Tsunami tapped into the light hawk wings slightly, as a blade of light appeared before her. Grasping the energy, she dashed toward the creature at speeds that even Ranma found hard to follow. Within the span of a second, the creature had been thoroughly destroyed and she was staring at him appraisingly "Now,... since that problem has been taken care of, care to explain what a demon is doing on holy ground?"

Blinking in surprise, he chuckled before noticing that he inadvertently switched to his demonic form when she activated her own powers "Um,... well for starters, my name is Ranma." Seeing her eyebrow raise slightly he smiled "Dante's son. The son of the son of Sparda I've been called before" seeing her tense up, Ranma nervously tapped into his powers and readied a teleportation spell *I could be wrong about her, but I don't think she is powering up*

Tsunami eyed Ranma up and down before letting out a longing sigh, making Ranma's neck hair stand on end "Well then Ranma, son of the son of Sparda. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tsunami Jurai" Seeing Ranma react by relaxing and letting out a breath of relief, she smiled "Did you hear of me before?"

Shaking his head, Ranma allowed himself to fall back into a nearby chair "No, I've never heard that name before. Although I've heard of Jurai. Is it true they are among the most powerful beings in this dimension?"

Bringing a finger up to her chin, she gave a small pout as she started thinking, making Ranma blush "I suppose so, although there are many half-demons that could be stronger than any Juraian. But without the proper training, and the born ability to control the light hawk wings, I don't see that happening." She looked at Ranma and for the first time, noticed the Juraian potential and she almost fell over "W-What was your name again?"

Ranma blinked for a second before looking at Tsunami "Ranma,... I don't have a last name anymore. I used to be Ranma Saotome, heir to the school of anything goes martial arts. However, I don't call myself that anymore because of that idiotic Genma" He looked at Tsunami and noticed that she was wide eyed and blushing at the same time.

Tsunami stared at him, her eyes wide and a blush adorning her cheeks *H-He's the son of Nodoka Misaki,.... that means that he has the power of Jurai.* Her smile widened and went into a full blown grin *That means he won't grow old so fast,..... It seems to me that I found my avatar* She blinked once then turned away *What am I thinking,..... Tenchi just got married, and left me here for Jurai,... do I want to make another person that would do the same?* Tsunami seemed to sulk away into the kitchen as Ranma sat there stunned at what just happened. He got out of the chair and walked toward her, a worried expression on his face. Then without even turning around, Tsunami let her voice out "Ranma,... what's your goal in life? What is it that you want to do, more than anything else?"

Ranma blushed for a moment before letting out a depressed sigh "I once wanted to be the best, but now that I am, I feel empty. I guess I will just use my powers and help those who can't help themselves" He was rather shocked when Tsunami turned around, tears running down her eyes "I-Is that wrong?"

Tsunami smiled gently, making her look like a 'goddess' as he she brought her hand up and pushed away the tears "No,... you just remind me so much of,.. 'HIM'" she smiled sadly once more, which to Ranma just seemed wrong on her face "Tenchi Misaki is his name,... he was once a normal kid who just wanted to grow up. Then he found out about his Juraian heritage, and was forced to take the throne. When he was called back to Jurai, he was ordered to take two wives." She sobbed quietly, which caught in her throat as the tears started again "He chose Ayeka and Ryoko,.... and blamed me for everything" by this time, she was crying full force as she pushed herself into Ranma's arms, looking for warmth and comfort.

Ranma let out a sigh as he pulled her away and looked her in the eyes "If he blames you, then he is just running away. There is nothing to blame. If he was just playing ignorant, it still would have caught up with him. You just warned him and gave the power to protect himself, and for that, he can't blame you."

TO BE CONTINUED____________


	3. Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, and Sailormoon, Tenchi Muyo, Devil May Cry but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
/ \ - Chinese  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
***** = Another place  
------- = Another time**

************** Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle **************

A single being was walking through the halls of what seemed to be a quite nicely furnished home. He looked around him and let out a small sigh before he was surrounded by people, who patted him on the back, or bowed to him. Bowing back slightly, the man pushed past and ran through the endless maze of halls before he entered a large room. He was quickly hugged onto by two people "Heh,... good morning to you too Ayeka, Ryoko"

The smaller, and more demure, of the two girls giggled at the man before pulling him toward a table in the center of the room "Tenchi-sama,.... It's been a year and a half since we arrived on Jurai,... aren't you worried about your family?"

Sitting down in a large chair, Tenchi smiled sadly at the two girls "I do miss them,... but I can't go back there." He let off a sigh as he looked down at a plate "Not after what I said to Tsunami,...."

With a small flicker of light, Ryoko was hovering above Tenchi, a smile on her face "Tenchi,... you know that Sasami and Tsunami have merged. Yet you haven't told her your true feelings for her" She looked away as a blush caressed her face slightly "Not since that night that you took me and Ayeka. Don't you think it's about time that we go back and see her. I kinda miss the little brat"

---- Earth, exactly 2:04:32 PM ---

Tsunami glowed a pristine white as the wings of the light hawk appeared around her. Bringing her hands in front of her, a wing sprung from her palms and acted as a sword "Are you ready Ranma?"

Staring at Tsunami in shock, Ranma could only nod before giving a weak "R-Ready,.." He may have been the son of the son of Sparta. But Ranma was now facing against a goddess that wielded enough power to destroy a world without a second thought. Needless to say, Ranma was terrified of what would happen if one of those white magic blades touched him. 

Sensing Ranma's discomfort, Tsunami dismissed the light hawk wing and took a neutral stance "Are you okay Ranma? You seem a bit tense this morning. Sure we've only been living together for two days. But this is weird,... even for you"

Giving a light chuckle, Ranma sighed and looked at Tsunami "I don't know what it is. I just feel that something is going to happen, and we're going to be in the middle of it. On top of that, I'm actually afraid of what will happen." He looked around him as he unconsciously played with his pigtail "And I don't like this feeling,... it reminds me of the past"

Giving Ranma a soft smile, Tsunami gathered him into a tight hug before kissing him on the forehead "It's okay to be afraid Ranma,.. it means that you haven't become something your not. You are a human, and always will be. Whatever happens will happen. We can only handle one thing at a time" She then smiled before looking up at the quickly departing sun "It's getting late,... why don't we call it a night and get some dinner, sound good?"

At the prospect of food, Ranma forgot all his troubles and smiled at Tsunami "Sure! That sounds great. Let's go and try out that Chinese restaurant that just opened in town. Would you like that?"

Blushing as Ranma remembered her favorite food, Tsunami nodded and walked closely to Ranma as they started down the temple stairs "Ranma,.... thank you for staying with me. I can't tell you what this means to me,.... I'm used to living alone, or with Tenchi-sama's parents. Your the first friend that I didn't have to be afraid to show myself to"

Stopping on the last track, Ranma turned toward Tsunami and gave her a smile "Well if that's the case, would you like to be my friend? I know I have a lot to learn, and maybe you would teach me something's?"

Blushing slightly, Tsunami looked at Ranma "T-Teach you something's?" Her mind reeled at what he meant as Ranma's eyes widened "B-But Ranma,... we just met"

Shaking his head violently, Ranma blushed "N-Not that! I didn't mean teaching me like that Tsunami. I meant about the Jurian sword art's"

Letting out a breath of relief, Tsunami couldn't help but feel that she was missing something important "Oh,... well if that's what you want. Sure, I don't see why I can't." Taking a step forward, both Ranma and Tsunami started their trek toward the local Chinese restaurant "so,... when do you want to start?" she looked down at the ground as they walked, before she sob's silently.

Hearing the little sob, Ranma turned his head toward Tsunami and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks "T-Tsunami? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Tsunami stopped before looking at Ranma "No! It's nothing that you've done Ranma,.... it's just that,... you remind me so much of Tenchi that it's scary. It's also making me remember what he said"

Looking around, Ranma couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting from passing couples "Tsunami,...." Ranma put his arm around her before pulling her close, and into a hug "It's okay to cry,.... let it all out" Ranma was surprised when Tsunami tried to push him off of her, but he held on as if life depended on it.

Then in a flash of light, Tenchi was standing in the streets next to Ranma and Tsunami, his Jurian garb flowing in the wind "Huh,... that's weird" He then turned and noticed Tsunami trying to push Ranma away from her, and he growled "Let go of her!" His light hawk wings flashed into existence as he blurred toward Ranma. Ranma, being Ranma, noticed the danger and lifted Tsunami into his arms and jumped out of the way of the sword.

Coming to a stop by a bench, Ranma placed Tsunami down onto it before turning toward Tenchi "What the hell is your problem. You almost hit my friend!"

Tenchi glared at Ranma as he readied his sword to strike once again "Stand still and I won't! Now get away from Tsunami!"

Turning to look at Tsunami as she was still crying, thinking she was hearing his voice, he then turned back to Tenchi "I take it you are Tenchi?" Earning a nod from his enemy, Ranma sneered "Good,... you saved me the time of hunting you down" Ranma raised his hand above his head as lightning struck it, shredding his clothes from his body and empowering him with the element of thunder. Once the light show was done, Ranma was standing there in a black and red trench coat, an extremely large and menacing sword strapped on his back. Lifting his hand, Ranma gripped the hilt and glared at Tenchi "Prepare yourself,... because of you Tsunami is like this" 

Thinking that Ranma was some sort of assassin, Tenchi glared once again "Damn you,... hurting her to get at me. I won't allow it!" Tenchi blurred toward Ranma, expecting to slice him in half, but was rather shocked when the large sword that used to be on Ranma's back was now blocking his light hawk sword "W-What,... that's not possible!"

Ranma smirked and started to push back as Tenchi strained to hold his position "It is possible, and it will happen" with a burst of power, Ranma pushed Dandridge forward and slammed the hilt into Tenchi's forehead, sending him sprawling. Infusing his body with his demon side, Ranma's body stretched out as it gained a black and red armor and black wings sprouted from his back "Now,... I will destroy you!"

Hearing that Ranma was pissed, Tsunami quickly looked up at him and gasped, noticing the Sparta like armor "Ranma! Don't!"

Hearing Tsunami's cry, Ranma turned around and smiled at her "It's okay Tsunami,... I'm not going to kill him" his eyes went wide as he noticed the end of Tenchi's sword burst from his chest. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Ranma noticed Tenchi's smirk "Y-You bastard,......"

Turning the sword slightly, Tenchi then pulled it out of his chest and smirked "That's what you get for turning your back on an enemy. Do it again, and you will certainly die!" 

Waiting patiently for the sword wound to close on itself, Ranma was shocked when it didn't, and did the opposite *D-Damn,... I forgot. Jurian's use white magic as their sword of power,.... I-I can really die from this*

Seeing Ranma's panicked look, Tsunami got up and walked toward him, her dress swaying in the wind "Ranma,.... it's okay." She then smiled at him as she pressed her lips against his own, and infused her own powers with Ranma's *This is the only thing I can do for my friend,..... I hope it works* sensing the renewed life within Ranma's chest, Tsunami was surprised when she felt his ties with Jurai get stronger *T-this shouldn't be happening!* She quickly pulled her lips from Ranma's and gasped at the change. Ranma was now wearing white armor and had a gold helmet covering his head. Not only that, but his sword was not the once black blood machine it used to be. Instead, it was now glowing white and it's width was shrinking.

Once Ranma opened his eyes, he felt the difference *W-What the hell?!?!* He quickly did a once over on his body and he too noticed the changes. Lifting the sword up, Ranma couldn't help but marvel at the power that seemed to be burning within. His eyes then widened as he recalled what Dante once said about a legendary sword of Jurai. 

---- Flashback ----

Ranma and Dante were sitting on the roof of the 'Devil May Cry' business building, talking to each other. Turning toward Ranma, Dante smirked "If you think we're strong Ranma,... then you should see the Jurian's. Now those people are strong"

Getting a smirk on his face as he thought of having a challenge "Are these people our enemies?"

Shaking his head, as Dante already knew what he was thinking, he chuckled "No Ranma,... they are a mainly peaceful race. But they have the power of gods. Meaning that, unlike us, they use heavenly power instead of hellish power. They have a sword in their ranks that was once said to fight on par with Sparta's own."

Going fish faced, Ranma couldn't help but feel in awe "Wow,.... father,... is there a way for a demon like us to wield such a sword?"

Blinking at the question, Dante shrugged his shoulders "Sure,... if it was handed to us by a Jurian god or goddess. But the chances of that happening aren't very high. Just finding one of them on earth would be a long task. On top of that, the chances of that specific god or goddess having the ancient sword, is even more rare"

Smirking as Ranma heard it as a challenge, he stood up and turned toward Dante "Father,.. do you know what the sword looks like?"

Shaking his head as he noticed the determination in Ranma's eyes, he sighed "Yes, Ranma, I do. It's a solid white sword, hilt as well, and has a diamond shaped gem at the base of the blade. On top of that, the blade is coated with a spell that burns whatever it cuts."

--- End flashback ---

Ranma stared at the blade before giving it a test swing, a trail of fire was left in it's wake as Ranma's grin widened "Holy shit!" he then turned toward Tsunami with the same grin on his face "Tsunami,... you had such a sword?"

Blinking at the question, Tsunami blushed slightly "U-Uh,... honestly, I didn't know I had it myself." She then noticed for the first time, a diamond on the blade "I-Is that,.... the holy blade?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma turned the blade in his hand and marveled as it reflected the sun against his face "Wow,..... This is a really nice sword too" He then sighed before turning toward Tsunami "But I can't keep this,... this is yours" He went to hand it to Tsunami, but it quickly burst into flames and the flames licked Tsunami's hand, causing her to pull it back due to the heat. Ranma blinked as his own hand was enveloped in the flames, and it didn't seem to bother him "That's weird,.... " The flames then died out as the sword glowed, and disappeared into Ranma's palm "Whoa,.."

Tsunami giggled as Ranma checked his palm for the sword's traces, and then she walked toward him "Thank you Ranma,... but it seems the swords has chosen you as it's wielder." 

Finally getting fed up with being ignored, Tenchi slashed his sword between Tsunami and Ranma "Quit being so casual with Tsunami, you bastard. Now take out your sword and defend yourself against the King of Jurai"

Tsunami blinked at Tenchi before she finally caught what Tenchi was saying "W-What? K-King of Jurai? Then that means,..... that means,...." Tsunami's tears quickly started again as she thrust against Ranma's chest "Yosho is,.. dead?"

Tenchi, surprised at the actions, looked down at the ground as he shifted uncomfortably "Yes,... the king has fallen to an attack against the Jurai empire. I managed to push them back, but I don't know for how long" He then looks at Tsunami, who was now staring at Tenchi with an underlying hate "I,... I came to ask for your help"

Removing herself from Ranma's chest, with a smile as thanks, she then walks over to Tenchi and slaps him hard across the face "You dare to ask for help after what you said to me!? Tenchi Misaki, I remember when you were young and came to my tree for help. I would've willingly helped you, had you not said what you did" She then narrowed her eyes at him "But now,...."

Placing his hand on Tsunami's shoulder, the taller woman turned and gave a soft sigh "Tsunami,... it's alright. That was in the past. What kind of person would we be now if we held grudges. Besides,... if you went with him, we would have never met"

Tsunami blushed slightly and gave him another warm smile, one that made Tenchi jealous "That's true,... it's not everyday you meet someone like yourself Ranma." She then giggled slightly "I remember the first day we met. I never did thank you for that did I?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma smirked at her "I don't remember. It was what,... three days ago now? Nah, don't worry about it" He then started to chuckle "Besides, wasn't it you who destroyed that demon?"

Bringing her finger to her chin, Tsunami gave a small pout "I guess so,... despite that, you were going to save me, weren't you?" seeing Ranma's nod, Tsunami blushed brightly "Good,... I wouldn't have had it any other way" She then turned toward Tenchi and narrowed her eyes again "Alright, my lord, _WE_ will help you" she then sends a smirk toward the baffled Ranma. 

Eyes flashing with anger, Tenchi stepped toward Tsunami and got into her face "That is not an option! This is a job of Jurai. Not that of some helpless demon hunter"

It was then that Ranma noticed Tsunami's signal, which came in the form of a smirk "If that's what your worried about, I am a Jurian" he then recalled what Tsunami did and summoned forth the wings of the light hawk "And I am all but helpless."

Both Tenchi and Tsunami were speechless as Ranma's light hawk wings, twisted with red and black "T-That's not possible!"

TO BE CONTINUED__________

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!!**_

Tsunami : So,... is it me and Ranma,... or is this a yaoi fic?

SSJ Guyver : *shrug* Haven't decided,... it could be Ranma and Ryoko, or Ranma and Aeka. It all boils down to what you do on Jurai.

Tsunami : And that is?

SSJ Guyver : If I knew that, I would have chapter 4 out already!

Tsunami : Well,.... GET WITH IT!

SSJ Guyver : Hai, Hai,..... *walks to his computer* Damn women,.... always wanting something more.

Tsunami : I heard that!

SSJ Guyver : Good you dried up old tree!

Tsunami then glowed with the power of Jurai as she pulled on the light hawk wings and brought her sword up.

Tsunami : What was that!?!

SSJ Guyver quickly writes something on the computer before turning back to Tsunami with a grin as the sword turned into a box of chocolates in which SSJ Guyver took from her.

SSJ Guyver : Wow,... for me? Thank you : )

Tsunami : Quit doing that!


	4. Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle, Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, and Sailormoon, Tenchi Muyo, Devil May Cry but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
/ \ - Chinese  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
***** = Another place  
------- = Another time**

************** Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle **************

Tenchi Misaki, current king of Jurai, was walking through the halls of his former home. A frown adorned his face as he noticed the subtle changes that occurred since his departure. He picked up a picture that laid on the nearby table and looked at it. His hand shook with anger as he threw the picture onto the ground. Walking toward where he heard sounds, Tenchi was shocked to see Tsunami in a bathing suit, sitting beside the pool "What are you doing?"

Turning her head and shielding her eyes from the sun, Tsunami glowered when she noticed Tenchi "If it's any of your business,... I'm enjoying a day with my friend" before Tenchi could open his mouth again, Ranma burst from the pool and landed on the side, water splashing Tsunami "Mua! Ranma-kun!" she brushed the water off of her suit, which made Ranma blush slightly as he noticed the cleavage shown by her glistening suit "Jeez,... you got my suit all wet now" She looked up at him blushing before she started to smile a little, before laughing "Ranma-kun!"

Turning his head away, Ranma finally noticed Tenchi standing there, a scowl on his face and directed at him "What?" He looked down at his body before brushing it as well "Do I have something on me?" He failed to hear Tenchi hitting the ground from his face fault as Ranma's head turned and watched Tsunami walking into the house *Wow,... she's absolutely beautiful* Tsunami, as if hearing the thought, turned around and smiled coyly at Ranma "U-Uh,... I'm gonna go and try to find my old man today. I need to settle a score with him" Ranma's calm look, quickly deteriorated into one that promised pain, and nothing but.

Shuddering under the look, Tsunami let off a sigh before glowing a pristine white "Well,... I should come with you then" when the light dimmed, she was standing before him in a loose fitting blue sweat, and a pair of white jeans that hugged her curves. Her hair quickly raised into the air as a ribbon wrapped around it "So? Do you think I'll fit in?"

Blushing a bit as he looked her over, Ranma nodded his head and turned away "You'll fit right in,.... especially since they probably will jump to the conclusion that you are my fiancée" hearing no response, Ranma turned around and blinked when he saw a blushing Tsunami staring at him, her hand up and biting on her thumb "U-Um,... did I say something wrong?"

Looking up at Ranma, Tsunami couldn't help but blush at the image of them being together "A-Are you sure?"

Blinking a little bit, Ranma scratched his nose nervously "A-Ah,... yeah. I mean, I can't understand why they would. We don't have a lot in common" Seeing her downcast look, Ranma mentally kicked himself "But I'm glad they would see you as fiancée material" 

Tsunami quickly looked up at Ranma again, stars shining in her eyes as he said that "Thank you Ranma-kun,... I don't know why, but your approval means everything to me lately." She then turned when she heard Tenchi cough into his hand "What"

A bit taken back by her rash answer, Tenchi gulped down the lump in his throat before asking "A-Aren't you coming with me back to Jurai? The enemy could attack again at any time!"

Stepping in front of Tsunami, Ranma crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Tenchi "Give it up,... we've received word from your father, Yosho, that there is no enemy attacking Jurai. The first night you arrived Tsunami teleported to him and asked about the current predicament. Imagine our surprise when we found out that Jurai was actually in a peace treaty with the Zona's"(1) Seeing Tenchi's face curl up into a scowl, Ranma took a more neutral stance "So tell us,.... king,.. of Jurai. What exactly was your intention in doing this?"

Letting out a sigh of anger, Tenchi held out his hand as a bar of light appeared before him "To get Tsunami away from the demonic likes of you. You will do nothing but hurt her." He scowled when he met a fierce anger in Ranma's eyes "Face it,... you are a demon, and she is a goddess. There is nothing for the likes of you two there. If she came back with me, she would be given everything she could ever want in life"

Laughing a bit, Ranma returned Tenchi's scowl with one of his own as his blood red trench coat flashed into existence around him "You? What makes you think that Tsunami would even want a thing like that. You left her here like used trash. You gave her nothing in the ways of reassurance that she was wanted. When I came here, she was but a empty shell, that protected the grounds" Hearing a sob behind him, Ranma turned around and hugged Tsunami lightly "There's nothing in the world I would do to hurt Tsunami. There's nothing I could do that would hurt her like you have"

Face softening, Tenchi looked at the crying for of Tsunami before his head started to pound, and the scowl returning "It doesn't matter! I won't allow you to have her!" Tenchi jumped at Ranma, sword flashing into existence once again. Ranma, seeing the action, shoved Tsunami away from him and brought the sword Dandridge up to block. Once the swords connected, sparks flew as Ranma's eyes shut from the bright lights. It was a fatal mistake to make, and Ranma knew it, when Tenchi's sword pierced his chest. Screaming in agony, Ranma punched Tenchi away from him, sending the young king soaring through the air and slamming into a nearby wall. Ranma growled as he felt the soaring pain in his chest, and reached for the hilt, only to get his hand scorched from the heat it was putting off. Tenchi shook his head and stood up, slowly looking toward Ranma with a grin on his face "You can't remove that sword Ranma. It was forged from the most heated metal Jurai has ever made. It's a keepsake that is handed down for generations just for this purpose. It's indestructible, and it's blade is ever sharp. Your dead"

The sword burned as Ranma continued to scream in agony, Tsunami staring with horror at the tortured Ranma "RANMA! NO!" Tsunami's clothes glowed for a second and were replaced by her priestess clothes as she ran to his side. She reached out and went to touch his face before she pulled it back, the flames catching onto her robe "no,...... Ranma, fight it!" Tears started to fall from her eyes as she watched Ranma, the only one to show her companionship, catch flames right before her. She shielded her eyes as the form of Ranma started to grow, the flames picking up and starting to lash out at it's surroundings. Once they died down, there was nothing left of the former Saotome with exception to both swords.

Tenchi calmly walked over to the ashes and knelt down, picking his sword up and wiping it on the bottom of his robes "Now that the monstrosity is gone, you are free to return to your birthplace. As King of Jurai, I order your return and future service" He flinched at the hateful glare Tsunami sent toward him, before he gathered his courage and narrowed his eyes "Are you going to disobey your oath to Jurai?" He smirked when he saw all traces of the glare disappear from Tsunami's face "Face it,... he was mortal anyways"

Turning to walk away, Tenchi failed to notice the eyes that appeared in his shadow, and was surprised when a hand shot out and gripped his neck forcefully "And just who was mortal?" The shadows melded together and raised from the ground before shredding into Ranma's naked form. Ranma pulled Tenchi closer and sneered "I knew you would try something like this, so I tied my energy to your shadow." He grinned before throwing Tenchi to the ground, and summoning a blade of pure crimson energy. Tenchi stared with wide eyes as Ranma shifted to his demon form, growing a good foot and gaining the black wings, and sneered at him "Did you honestly think I would get killed by such a pathetic excuse of a king as yourself?"

Tenchi growled at Ranma as he grabbed onto his forearm, his grip wavering slightly "There's something you forgot Ranma" the hand started to glow a bright white, causing Ranma to shield his eyes from the intensity "I know thousands of years of Jurain knowledge" The light grew in intensity before a loud explosion was heard. Tsunami stared at the cloud of dust that kicked up and gasped when Tenchi walked from the center of it "I know how to rid you of this time." He grabbed Tsunami by the waist before disappearing into the silent night as Sirens got closer to the shrine.

--- four years in the past ---

Sasami, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Katsuhito, and Tenchi's father were all sitting around the table enjoying a surprisingly quiet breakfast. Most of them covered their eyes when a brilliant flash of white filled the house. Once the light dimmed down, and they could all see again, they noticed a figure laying on the table seemingly not moving. Tenchi was the first to move as he went to Ranma's side and checked for a pulse. When he found one, he let out a sigh of breath "Well,... at least he has a pulse." 

Washu nodded her head slightly before pulling a computer from nowhere, and started typing on it "Well well,..... what a treat we have here. It seems that the boy here has Jurian, and demon energy." She folded her computer before walking over to him and poked him in the chest "Your going to be my new guinea pig when you awaken" 

Sasami looked at Ranma with Tsunami's eyes, as they shifted places "Please move away from the boy Washu" noticing the shocked looks on everyone's faces, she walked over to his side and smiled sadly "Ranma,......" She waved her hands over him, causing a backlash of energy as her healing powers ran rampant throughout Ranma's body. 

Grabbing his chest, Ranma slammed upward into a sitting position as his hand rubbed the spot tenderly "Ouch,... Damn,... what the hell happened?!?!" He looked around him and noticed all the new faces and had to blink before his eyes set onto Tenchi "You!" Instantly Ranma was surrounded in his demonic form and the sword was at his side. However, the sword wasn't his usual one, instead he unconsciously summoned the sword Colander to his side. The sword burned with intensity as Ranma's glared Tenchi hardened. 

His trance was broken when Tsunami clapped her hands right in front of him, making him flinch and look at her "Ranma,.... You don't need to fight Tenchi,... not here. This isn't the Tenchi that you know from the future." 

A laughing was heard from the woman with a pale blue hairstyle and wearing sunglasses "You really think that this moron could defeat Tenchi? Get real, even I could stop this idiot. Tenchi has the power of the light hawks on his side, how could you think that he would even win!" 

By this time, Tenchi was sweating slightly as all the girls in the room, aside from Tsunami and Washuu, seemed to make heart eyes at him "U-Uh,,... That doesn't mean anything if I can summon them. I can't even use them properly. Besides" He then looked up at Ranma and the armor "This man looks strong,... and deadly." 

Ranma growled slightly at Tenchi before sighing when Tsunami touched his arm "Fine,... but if he does anything suspicious, he's dead." He then let his hold on the powers of his demonic side go, and the sword vanished with it "Meanwhile,... I think I'm going to pay Dante a visit" He looked over at Tsunami and smiled wide "Would you like to come?" He grinned when she nodded her head energetically. He then looked sheepish slightly before looking at Katsuhito "Umm,... May I use your phone?" Seeing the older gentlemen nod his head, Ranma walked out of the room and toward where he last remembered the phone being. After exploring a bit, Ranma picked up the phone and dialed the number, waiting patiently for the ringing to stop. Once it did, and a voice answered on the other side, Ranma grinned wide "Dante! Hey,... it's Ranma,.." his grin disappeared when he was hung up on "What the hell?" 

Tsunami then walked around the corner and pulled on Ranma's arm gently "Ranma,.... it's four years in the past,... no one except this household knows who you are. Your still on that training trip with Genma,.... remember?" Seeing the blood drain from Ranma's face, Tsunami sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm sorry,....." 

TO BE CONTINUED_____ 

_**OMAKE!!!!**_

Ranma : Damn that Tenchi,... where the hell did he go to now?!?! 

Tsunami : *purring slightly* Does it matter Ranma-sama? That means we're alone in the bedroom. I can think of a couple of things to do while we're here. 

Ranma blushed slightly as he noticed Tsunami unbuttoning her pants and slipping out of them. He blushed even harder when her red panties flashed into existence. 

Tenchi : Alright enough of that! STOP AT ONCE! 

Tsunami grinned and pointed at Tenchi. 

Tsunami : There he is! GET HIM RANMA!,....... Ranma? 

She then looked over at Ranma and saw him passed out on the bed, blood dripping from his nose, causing her to sigh. 

Tsunami : Mwaa,.... Ranma-kun,..... 

she then looked over to where Tenchi was and saw him staring at her panties, causing her to blush. 

Tsunami : Tenchi you pervert! 

She brought her hand back and slapped Tenchi hard, causing him to fly through the household. 

Tenchi : WHY ONLY ME!! 


	5. Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle, Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, and Sailormoon, Tenchi Muyo, Devil May Cry but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more **

** - SIGNS  
/ - Chinese  
" " - Japanese  
Thoughts**

** Flashback  
Another place  
------- Another time**

** Ranma : Demonic Lifestyle **

Ranma laid back on the couch in the center of the Misaki residence as he looked up at the ceiling, seemingly staring at nothing at all Damn,... how did I get myself into this? He sighed before folding over and laying his head against one of the couch's arms That's right,.... it's because she asked me to. Damnit, why did I listen to her

Walking into the room wearing a towel around her waist, Tsunami stared at Ranma as he laid on the couch, his fists balled tightly "Ranma,... if you want to, we can go. I'm just saying it's better to not interfere. We don't know what will happen"

Jerking up to a sitting position in surprise, Ranma turned and looked, before sighing in relief at seeing Tsunami "I know, but how can I sit here when I know my 'awakening' is right around the corner?" He squeezed his fist in front of his face, a look of rage on his face "I want to destroy that old man for what he's done to me. What he's put me threw. In our time, I never got the oppertunity" He stood up and turned around, the look still locked on his face "That's why! That's why I have to do this!" Ranma was silenced as Tsunami kissed him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Once getting his footing back, Ranma stepped away, looking at her with a blush on his face "W-What was that for?"

Blushing herself, Tsunami looked down and at the ground "Was it that bad? Do I need a reason to kiss you?" She then turned around and started to sob, her chest rising and falling from the sob's.

Looking away from Tsunami, Ranma smiled a little bit "It's not that Tsunami,.... I enjoyed it,... really. You never need a reason with me, I just didn't expect it was all." He blinked for a second before looking up and seeing the smirk on Tsunami's face, and the feeling he's been had "AH!! Damn,... you got me again eh?"

Nodding her head gently, Tsunami walked back up to Ranma and pressed herself against him, the only thing between them her towel "Ranma-kun,... do you really want to leave me here alone? With Tenchi and everyone still in the house?"

Ranma growled and put his hands on her shoulder, seperating them and looking into her eyes "I will never let him hurt you,.... I will kill him if it comes down to it"

"I don't think that would be wise" said a voice as the ground folded on itself and Washuu appeared through and elevator tube "Ryoko can be quite the challenger when Tenchi's involved"

Grinning and holding his hand forward, Ranma clenched it tightly "She wouldn't stand a chance against me, Tenchi, nor Tsunami. So I say, let her try something if she wants a quick beating" Looking to the side and expecting Tsunami's full support, he was shocked to see her as she headed back to her room "W-What?"

Shaking her head sadly, Washuu walked up to Ranma and placed her hand on his shoulder "You still don't know a woman's heart huh?" patting his shoulder gently, Washuu once more, disappeared into the floor, leaving the baffled Ranma standing there.

Looking around him, Ranma had to sigh in regret as he watched Tsunami enter her room What the hell happened here,.... she was ,.... Then he looked up sharply and slapped himself mentally shit,... I'm so selfish. I didn't even realize it he walked through the living room and rapped on her door gently "Tsunami-chan,... can I come in?" Not hearing an answer, he opened the door slightly and peered inside "Tsunami-chan?" His eyes widened in horror as the room, once bright with sun, was now coated in blood and demons filled the inside. Throwing the door open wide, Ranma ran into the center of the room, only to have the door close behind him. Paying it no mind, Ranma looked around him until his eyes focused on one thing, Tsunami's towel "W-What the fuck did you do to Tsunami!?"

The blood on the walls seemed to slide across the walls, before focusing on one point as a man appeared from the center "Ranma Saotome I'm to pressume?"

Growling as dark energy pulsed around him, Ranma clenched his fist and went for his sword, only to find he left it in his room "Yeah, I'm Ranma Sparda. What do you want, and where did you take Tsunami-chan?"

Raising an eyebrow, the man chuckled darkly, the room becoming smaller to Ranma as his demonic pressence seemed to pressure him "She is,.... safe. For the moment at least. But that is the least of your problems. It seems that Lord Tenchi has ordered your death, and the return of Lady Tsunami to the Jurai Royal throne. So, he highered us to do the job" Lifting it's claw like hand, he snapped his fingers as blood splashed throughout the room, and figures rising from the pools of blood "Meet the Demon assassin squad, Mahabari."

Looking throughout the room, Ranma saw nothing out of the ordinary, only the blood stains all around him what is he talking about suddenly his body flared with pain as his stomach was ripped open, blood and entrails pouring out "W-What?!" His eyes jerked to the side and saw a woman with sharp claws for hands, holding his intestine "W-Who are you?"

Dropping them to the ground, the woman stepped forward and cupped Ranma's chin with her bloodied claw and stared into his eyes "Who I am is of no importance to you boy. Rather, you should be worried about the wound in your stomach"

Smirking evily, Ranma lunged forward and gripped the woman tightly by the neck, threatening to crush it with his bare hands "What wound? I have no idea what your talking about" The woman looked down and gasped as the wound closed up, leaving no mark what so ever of it ever being cut "Now,.... tell me where you've taken Tsunami"

The woman growled out as she sliced at Ranma's forearm with her claws, blood splashing around "LET ME GO!" She then lunged forward as fast as she could, the claws punctioring his chest as blood sprayed from the wound "HA! Now you have to let me go" Shocked that Ranma hasn't released her yet, she began to panic once again "W-What the fuck are you!?"

Looking at the woman in his hands with souless eyes, Ranma growled and crushed her neck before dropping her to the ground, and looking at the man who watched from afar "Tell me where she is"

Taking a step back, the man had to give Ranma a little credit, seeing how he defeated a demon general easily "W-We can come to some sort of deal, can't we?" He looked up to see Ranma's acceptance, only to be on the recieving end of a hateful glare, one that promised death painfully if he didn't tell him what he wanted to know "O-Okay! I'll tell you where she is. But,... you won't find her even if I do tell you" he smirked at Ranma's angry glare before taking a step back, and starting to decent in a firey pit "She's in hell, with us boy. Come get her if you seek your death"

Watching him sink into the ground, Ranma allowed himself to smirk "Trust me, I will be there. And you will regret EVER taking Tsunami from me. I will ensure that you all will die" Ranma nodded to himself when he saw the demon's 'face' become distorted in one of nauseia. Once the hole was sealed up, Ranma collapsed on the ground and clutched his chest tightly S-shit,.... what is this feeling He moved his hands slightly before nodding to himself It's not the wound,... but my chest hurts like hell! Why?! Ranma's head then jerked up when he felt a backwash of demonic energy blast his senses, and fill his mind with rage D-Damnit! I didn't realize it was this soon! Thinking about Tsunami's current predicament, Ranma nodded and stood up, his arms swaying almost uselessly I have to get help he then disappeared into the shadows as the door opened up, and Washuu looked around, a small sigh escaping her lips before shutting the door.

----- Meanwhile, in Jusenkyo ------

Genma was running through the forest, his legs moving faster than ever before. He tripped over a root and tumbled down the side of a small hill, landing into a pool at the base. He surfaced and tried to warn the man talking to him to run "GROWF grewf GROWF!" Blinking slightly, Genma looked at his hands, which were now paws.

The guide smiled suspiciously before holding a sign "Very bad sir, you fall in spring of drowned Panda. Tragic tale of panda who drown in spring one thousand year ago"

Genma looked at his hands once again and sighed in relief, if he was like this then his son would not recognize him I hope he doesn't,.... What's this feeling? He looked up and noticed that the guide was currently backing away from him, a terrified look on his face. He turned around to see what was scaring him so bad, and almost pissed his pond when he saw his son standing over him. Only that it wasn't exactly his son, the boy never had pitch black wings, or glowing eyes. His skin was never this black or red looking before, why now? Genma backed away from him slowly as a shadow landed where he once was.

Trish looked at the man and shook her head sadly "Your pathetic Genma Saotome. Can't even control your own son's awakening properly." She then turned and smiled at Ranma, as she held out her hand "Come, let's go Ranma" Ranma seemed to relax at her words, as his hand reached out and took hers. She smiled when she saw this and nodded her head "We can't stay here, we have to meet your true father in America. Before it's too late" She seemed a bit baffled when Ranma didn't open his mouth to answer her, and just nodded.

"Hold on just a damn minute" Trish turned around in a battle stance, but was shocked when she saw another Ranma, in full demon armor "I need to talk to you and Dante."

The other Ranma seemed to stare at himself, before looking down at his hands, now claws, and letting out an inhuman scream W-What have I become?!

Turning her head to the side, Trish stared at Ranma's body as it contorted into a normal human's, and he fell to the ground unconscious "What the hell?"

Smirking to himself, Ranma walked forward and picked up his other self before looking at Trish "I'll explain this all later, okay? I really need to talk to Dante. I have a job for him"

TO BE CONTINUED

**OMAKE!!!**

Ranma : Holy shit,.... I should've died from those attacks.

SSJ Guyver : You would think so huh,....

Ranma : What the hell did you make me?

SSJ Guyver : Let's just say, you won't have to worry about cuts and bruises anymore. But be careful, with great power comes great responsibility.

Ranma : Oh great,... I've become spider man?

SSJ Guyver : Huh? Hell no,.... unless you want spandex raises an eyebrow then blinks slightly More importantly,... where did you hear about spider man?

Ranma : Eww,... just the thought of it reminds me of Kodachi. Also, I found the ticket stub in your wallet, next to the pictures of your girlfriend

SSJ Guyver : You never met Kodachi. AND STAY OUT OF MY WALLET!

Ranma : Did too, I met her when I took Tsunami swimming.

SSJ Guyver : You moron, that was at the Masaki Shrine!

Ranma : then where did I see Kodachi at?

SSJ Guyver : Ranma like's Kodachi! He wants to marry her!

Ranma : HELL NO I DONT! SSJ Guyver, Prepare to die!

SSJ Guyver : Don't you ever get tired of that? sighs and runs


End file.
